A Handymanshipping Wedding
by Kazlene la Suicine
Summary: Tracey and Daisy are getting married and making the theme "Fountain of Love." Not only are the bride and groom celebrating their love, but their guests are acting on their romantic feelings. Mentions of pokeshipping, eldershipping, and rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; So, it has been a while since I have written a pokemon fanfic. This story will include more than Handymanshipping. I will incorporate some Eldershipping, Rocketshipping, and Pokeshipping. Feel free to tell me how I can improve since I may mess up the characterization. So enjoy the first chapter.**

Tracey Sketchit fiddled with the square baby blue velvet box in his red cargo shorts. He felt as if the box was a miniature anvil that he had carried around for a year. He had only purchased the ring a mere two weeks earlier. Tomorrow would be his and Daisy Waterflower's two year anniversary. Assuming his nerves didn't get the best of him, he planned to propose to her.

Professor Samuel Oak looked outside the window of his labatory. He noticed the young man sitting in the grass and watching the grass pokemon play in the field. The bellsprout, tangela, oddish, and bulbasaur romped around Tracey. Normally, Tracey would be drawing the pokemon or making notes about their behavior, but his sketchbook and pencil lay near his feet. The professor decided to check on the young man and walked outside.

"Tracey, is everything all right? I've never seen you put down your sketchbook for more than ten minutes at a time." Professor Oak asked.

Tracey pulled the velvet box from his pocket and showed it to the professor. He opened the box to reveal a ring with a silver band with three stones. The middle was a diamond and the surrounding stones were two smaller sapphires. He said, "I'm going to propose to Daisy Waterflower tomorrow."

"Well, it's a beautiful ring, I'm sure she will love it," Professor Oak replied.

"Picking out the ring was the easy part," Tracey said softly.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know what I am going to say. I have thought it over a million times, professor. Everything I come up with is extremely awkward, and she writes and performs mega romantic underwater ballets," Tracey explained. As he spoke, a butterfree flew over his head. He sighed as he remembered watching her write. Daisy sat by the pool, and her toes were tipped in the cool pool water. Her blue eyes were focused on the lines of the notebook paper. There was a column of pokemon that could be used for the performance, her sisters, and a possible male lead. She muttered the words as the words appeared on the page. Every so often, Daisy would change her voice to fit the character's dialogue.

Professor Oak smiled and said, "You're a smart guy. I am sure you can figure out something."

"You haven't met her. She writes and directs the Cerulean City underwater ballets and includes the pokemon. She is probably expecting this beautiful monologue, and I would have trouble stringing the words 'will you marry me' together," Tracey said.

Professor Oak sighed as he thought of Delia Ketchum. He had so many things that he was dying to tell her. He wanted to run his fingers through her auburn hair or look lovingly into her chocolate brown eyes. Every day that passed gnawed at him, but he was certain she would not be interested in a male that was ten years older than she. He was certain that Ash and Gary would be disgusted. He believed some things were better left unsaid; however, he couldn't bear the idea of Tracey without the chance of true happiness. If his assistant had a chance with the love of his life, mere words should not stand in his way.

"Tracey," the professor said, "It doesn't matter what you say to her. She loves you. Just speak from the heart, and don't let fear get in your way."

"Thanks Professor Oak."

The next day, Tracey pulled on a white button down shirt and put on a green tie. His black slacks felt odd against his legs since he normally wore shorts. He had never been so dressed up for a female. He clutched the bouquet of daisies in his hand. When he arrived at the Cerulean city gym, he saw Misty in the lobby. Daisy's younger sister grinned, "Hey Tracey. You look nice."

He shifted uncomfortably in his blue sneakers and replied "Thanks."

"All this for my sister?" Misty asked impressed.

"Are you talking about me?" Daisy asked as she came downstairs. Her white sundress flounced as she walked. She grinned at her boyfriend. "Wow, Tracey, you look like really good."

"Thank you," he replied. "You look gorgeous."

"Well, I am a model/ actress," she replied. Tracey handed her the flowers as she kissed him on the cheek. "So where are we going today?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprised," he said.

"Tracey, please," she pleaded with a pout.

"Nope," he responded teasingly.

"You're like no fun," she replied as she inched closer to him. He wrapped his tan muscular arms around her waist before lightly kissing her forehead.

Misty shook her head in disgust. Even though her older sister and her best friend had dated for two years, their romantic gestures still managed to nauseate her.

"You just have to trust me," Tracey said to Daisy.

"And I trust you two will get going soon," Misty said. "People will stop thinking this a pokemon gym and start thinking this is a fountain of love."

Tracey and Daisy glanced at one another and sighed. Daisy broke away from her boyfriend and wrapped a sisterly arm around Misty's shoulder. "Misty, you're like a totally cool girl. One day, you will have a boyfriend, and you will understand why love is such like a beautiful thing, " Daisy replied. "By the way, you gave me a great idea."

"Oh no," Misty groaned.

"Oh yes," Daisy replied, "but we'll see you later, Misty."

Tracey took Daisy to a small restaurant with a patio that overlooked the lake. The sun was beginning to set, and pidgeys and spearows could be heard chirping in the trees. Daisy looked around and said in awe, "Tracey, this place is like beautiful. How did you find this place?"

Tracey pulled the seat out for her. "Being Professor Oak's assistant has its perks, " he said before sitting down. They ordered their food and began talking about their projects. Daisy was in the middle of another "High Speed Hannah" movie and Tracey was learning more about Sinnoh pokemon. The conversation gradually shifted to their relationship.

"I remember when we first met, and you begged me to stay behind and help clean the gym," Tracey said as he took Daisy's hand.

She grinned and looked into his eyes. "It took you like forever to realize I called you to like help out so I could get to know you better. Like you were too cute and too sweet to totally ignore," she said.

Tracey smiled. Only Daisy could get away with making a man clean and fix a pokemon gym and get the male to take her out to dinner.

Tracey got on one knee and opened the blue box. He slid the ring onto her finger. He gulped and said, "When we first met, I thought you were special. Now that we've been together two years, I realize that you are the most gorgeous, talented, creative and caring woman that I have ever met. I love you. Will you be my mermaid princess and marry me?"

Daisy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. "Like totally," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty was Daisy's maid of honor. Misty had seen the white mermaid style wedding gown that hugged her older sister's curves. She had picked out the baby blue bridesmaid dresses, and she attempted to convince Daisy that the Cerulean City Gym was not the "fountain of love." The bride-to-be would merely smile and place her hands delicately on her hips.

"But Misty," she said, "I'm like the bride, and my wedding day has to be perfect."

Therefore, pink lights were installed in the bottom of the pool. A bridge, that stretched from the sides of the gym, was built and painted. The gym bleachers now had white cushions. Misty couldn't deny that the wedding venue looked beautiful; however, she was embarrassed to hold gym battles. She also knew that getting rid of the decorations was going to be a tedious process.

Unfortunately, Daisy was scattered brained and failed to mention some important details of the wedding. Misty had no idea who the groomsmen were. She had no idea whom Daisy hired to do their make-up and hair. She didn't know if the pokemon were going to be in the pool during their vows, and the wedding was only a week away.

Misty flopped on her large bed and sighed. She wasn't ready for her big sister to be married. Even though Tracey was one of her closest friends, her big sister was going to move to Pallet. She shook her head and rolled on her side. Helping with the wedding preparations was exhausting, and she couldn't afford to get sentimental just yet. Daisy's voice echoed through the halls as she called for her little sister, "Misty! Misty! You like need to come out here."

"What?" Misty said as she poked her head out the door.

"You need to get ready. Tracey and his best man are coming. They're like staying here for a few days," she replied.

Misty glared at her sister. Any feelings of impending loss were automatically forgotten. "Daisy!" MIsty snapped, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been busy. I totally forgot until Tracey called me. Look the best man has travelled a long way for this wedding. Will you like be nice?" Daisy asked. "Tracey and Ash should be here in an hour."

"Ash?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ash Ketchum. You travelled with him for awhile."

"I know who he is!" Misty shouted. "Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here sooner?"

"I'm sorry, Mist," Daisy apologized as her younger sister rushed downstairs, "I totally spaced out."

Suddenly, they heard the doors to the gym slide open and "Hello, is anyone here?"

"Pika…"

"Ash!" Misty exclaimed as she gave him a large hug. "I can't believe you're here." Tracey smiled and winked at Daisy.

"Brock and I have been looking forward to this wedding since Tracey invited us. I've been looking forward to showing you all my new pokemon," Ash replied cheerfully.

"Brock's coming?" Misty asked.

"He's going to be one of my groomsmen," Tracey explained as if it was the first time he had discussed the upcoming wedding. Misty sighed as Daisy began talking about how excited she was that Tracey was going to meet her cousin Rose. Tracey asked if Rose was going to be a bridesmaid, and they wondered if Rose and Brock would get along.

"If she's a pretty girl, Brock will like her," Ash replied. "He's really excited to meet all your family members, Misty."

Misty's hands formed into tight fists. The blood ran hot through her veins by the idea of having to drag Brock away from her family members. "I bet he is," she grumbled.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said in agreement.

While Tracey and Daisy worked on last minute details for the wedding, Ash was more than happy to spend a few days with Misty. He helped feed all the pokemon and clean out the water. His water pokemon would swim with hers, and he felt as if their worlds were finally intertwining.

"You've got to be exhausted," Ash said after they finished their work, "This is hard work." He wiped the sweat from his brow and ran his hand through his jet black hair. "Do you do this every day?"

"Some days, Tracey and Daisy help me out. I know it's a lot of work, but it is worth it," Misty said.

"Do you ever miss traveling?" Ash asked before sitting down by the edge of the pool.

"Of course, I do," She answered, "but my place is here. I can't just leave this gym without a leader, and Daisy is moving to Pallet Town after they get married. What about you? Don't you ever miss being home?"

Ash thought about it. He didn't think much about Pallet Town. He knew he should return home more often or call his mom more. He felt as if he couldn't stop traveling until he found what he was searching for. He couldn't rest until he was the best. He was perpetually moving whether or not it was necessary. Then, he remembered the nights when he couldn't sleep. He thought of the times where he wished he could call Misty. He thought of sleeping in a real bed. "Sometimes," he answered, "I just can't stop yet. It would be so much better if you could travel with me. It isn't the same without you and Brock."

A faint blush crept across Misty's cheeks before snorting in haughty derision. "Well Ash, I don't miss you getting us lost all the time."

"Pika-chu," the pikachu said as he shook his head.

They exited the gym arena to witness Daisy and Tracey practicing their first dance in the lobby. "You can totally do this," Daisy said encouragingly. "Just remember you have got to get this down before our wedding."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at this," Tracey said as he looked down at his feet.

Daisy gently kissed him and said, "Just try again."

Ash and Misty looked at them and felt the wave of envy crash upon them. They envied the easy relationship that the dancing couple shared. Daisy and Tracey didn't have dreams or distance to divide them. Despite personality differences, they were going to be together forever. As Tracey wrapped his arms around Daisy's waist and murmured, "I love you", Ash wondered if he would ever have a chance to hold Misty like that.

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted Ash to enter the story first. Anyways, reviews and thoughts are always great and appreciated. Rose (my OC) and Brock will enter the next chapter. So that's the plan. **


	3. Chapter 3

Two days before the wedding, Brock arrived at the Cerulean City gym. He imagined his own wedding. All of his siblings would be wearing tuxedos and dresses. His parents would be sitting in the front row. His mother would be crying, and his father would be beaming with pride. Alas, Brock was very single, and he had no luck finding a woman to change his relationship status.

When he entered the gym, he saw a beautiful girl with pink hair in a low ponytail. The girl was holding an oddish in her arms and was talking to Misty about her garden. At first, Brock was certain that Misty would conversing with her older sister Lily; however, he quickly realized the girl was too short to be Lily. Almost like a light switch, he started making a proclamation of love.

"There he goes again," Misty said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry about him, Rose."

Instead of giving him a look of pure disgust, she slid her hand out of his. She smiled gently and said, "It's quite alright. "

Lily, Daisy, and Violet came downstairs. "Okay, we are like totally ready to go," Violet said as she ran her graceful pale long fingers through her dark hair.

"I'm so excited to see what Misty has planned," Daisy said. The three sisters seemed completely oblivious that Brock was in the room.

Misty, who noticed Brock seemed a bit out of place, smiled at Brock. "I'm sorry I don't have more time to catch up with you, Brock. Ash and Tracey are in the gym arena. Make yourself at home." Brock nodded and thanked her. He followed the long hallway. He opened the glass doors to the gym arena and saw Tracey scrubbing the concrete around the pool. Ash was using the net to clean out any debri out of the pool.

"I see the ladies put you to work," Brock said as the pikachu ran to greet his old friend.

Tracey laughed as he stopped scrubbing the floor. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "I couldn't say 'no' to Daisy's puppy dog eyes, and apparently Misty had bug plans for the party," Tracey replied with a cheeky grin.

A faint blush crept on Ash's cheeks as he muttered, "shut up." Brock and Tracey quietly giggled as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Just admit it," Brock said, "you have a crush on her." The former Pewter city gym leader began to help around the gym. Ash refused to acknowledge Brock's remarks, but continued working. Once the three men finished cleaning the gym, they fed the water pokemon.

Ash's stomach roared. He felt as if a Makuhita had punched him in the stomach. He pleaded "Guys, I'm starving. Can we please get something to eat?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I know the perfect place, and it isn't too far away," Tracey suggested. He took them to a recently opened burgers were known for its huge size and juiciness. The fries were perfectly seasoned, and there were filmed pokemon battles on the televisions. Every time Tracey ate there, he felt a bit more masculine. Although Daisy refused to eat there, Tracey loved to eat there with Professor Oak. When the three men entered the building, Ash began to drool when he saw the waitress carrying a plate with steak on it.

They were seated in a booth with red leather seats. Brock looked around, and he saw plenty of pretty waitresses. If he hadn't been distracted by the vision of Rose in his head, he would have flirted wildly with every girl in this restaurant. "Pika, pikapi," Ash's companion said as he observed Brock's unusual behavior.

"Yeah, buddy, you're right," Ash commented, "Brock, are you alright? You are sitting down instead of proclaiming your love to every girl in sight."

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You aren't flirting with any waitresses," Ash remarked. Tracey nodded as if Brock was famous for his inability to control himself around the opposite gender.

"Maybe, it's Rose," Tracey 's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. He was attracted to every pretty woman, but he felt as if he had a special connection with Rose. He could have simply imagined the feeling, but it felt so real. However his feelings were irrelevant, Misty would rip off his ear if he tried to win Rose's heart.

"I was just kidding," Tracey added as he noticed Brock's reaction,"but if you have a special connection with her, you need to get to know her." Ash nodded as he shoved a complimentary roll into his mouth.

As soon as Ash swallowed a roll, he joked," Yeah, you could finally have a meaningful rejection."

Tracey shook his head. He stared at Ash and responded, "Or you could just hide your feelings for a certain girl for years, and then you would never have a chance at a real relationship. Isn't that right, Ash?" Ash's jaw fell open as Brock snickered. Pikachu nodded his head in agreement.

"That was so not cool," Ash grumbled.

"Look," Tracey said as if he was an expert on relationships, "you may be too scared to tell her how you feel, but you can't tell me that you don't wish she was traveling with you. I didn't believe I stood a chance with Daisy, but I would rather be rejected than regret my one chance with have a chance to start a brand new adventure, but you have to be brave."

Brock nodded. Although, Misty's wrath induced the fear of Ho-Oh into him, he needed to make a move with Rose if he ever wanted to see her after their wedding.

"You're too smart for your own good," Ash commented. He knew Tracey was right, and he needed to do something before Misty forgot about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, Ready to Fly for the review. It totally made my day. Here's the wedding chapter, and we only have one more chapter after this. I hope you all enjoy it**

Daisy sat in her bridal room, which was the dressing room before any of their performances, and pulled a handful of long blonde hair behind her head. She looked thoughtfully into the mirror and said, "I want my hair to look like it belonged on a Greek goddess," She turned around and smiled at the tall man standing behind her.

"That would be fabulous," he agreed. He pushed the blue hair that framed his delicate face away from his ears.

As the man began to work on Daisy's hair, Misty entered the room. She glared at the man in a black suit as he touched his sister's hair. She placed her hands on her waist. She felt as if she would look more intimidating if she wasn't wearing a baby blue bridesmaid dress. Daisy shrieked, "Misty! You look like better than I imagined."

Misty crossed her arms against her chest and demanded, "What is he doing here?"

Daisy replied blatantly, "He's like doing my hair for the wedding. Is he like your ex-boyfriend or something?"

"No," Misty yelled as her face twisted in disgust. "He's in Team Rocket."

"Was in Team Rocket, and Daisy knows all about that," James finally said calmly. He didn't blame Misty for not trusting him, but he was surprised he had to confront the girl twerp on Daisy's wedding day.

"Fine. What happened to Jessie and Meowth?" Misty challenged.

"I don't know. I'm the only one who left," he explained. "I asked Jessie to quit so we could have a normal life and a job that didn't involve being electrocuted by Pikachu. She laughed in my face, and I left the next morning. I wouldn't have a job if Daisy hadn't found me trying to sell old costumes at a second hand store."

"He is now the costume designer for the Highspeed Hannah movies, and he's like a mega talented stylist," Daisy added with a colgate bright smile.

James wrapped his arms around Daisy's dainty shoulders. Misty shuddered as he said warmly, "You're sister is an angel. You have nothing to worry about, twerpette."

Misty sighed and responded, "Whatever." She couldn't help noticing that James wasn't fully himself. She had known him to be much louder and flamboyant. He seemed so subdued. Even if he was a functioning member of society, she didn't want to leave James alone with the bride, but she abandoned the room.

James placed a headband covered in cloth flowers on Daisy's head. "The whole room is going to want to marry you," he said with a laugh. He took a step back. She smiled and gave James a large hug.

She took both of his calloused hands in his and said, "Like try to be happy. That Jessie was totally stupid to let you out of her sight. If you want to date someone else, you should like talk to Violet."

He shook his head. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and commented on how much she loved her hair. James wondered what would happen if he decided to date someone a bit more normal than Jessie. He knew he couldn't help fall in love with his best friend; however, when she laughed in his face and snarled "Leave Team Rocket for a normal life? Why would I want to do that?" , she broke his heart. He hoped he could find someone that he loved with a similar desire for the future.

The Cerulean gym wasn't filled. Surprisingly, the wedding only invited the people that were closest to Daisy and Tracey. The water was filled with water pokemon, and Tracey's Marrill swam alongside Misty's psyduck that was floating on a flotation ring. The pink lights illuminated the water, and pink flower petals scoured the concrete leading up to a white canopy held up by two white pillars. A very nervous Tracey waited for his bride. Ash and Brock stood dutifully. Then two violins began to play the wedding march. Violet, Rose, and Lily were the first to proceed. Ash's smile widened when Misty began approaching. Her hair was down, and he couldn't remember the last time she looked so feminine and graceful. When Daisy entered, the room's attention was on her. She smiled as Tracey looked over at Brock and Ash and mouthed, "Look at the woman I'm marrying."

The ceremony was not too dramatic or long-winded; however, the officiant kept stopping because Daisy, wide-eyed and grinning, didn't seem to be paying attention. Although, she made the joke of "Can't a bride stare at her future husband? Is that like a crime?" After the "I do's", Daisy attached her body to Tracey's and kissed him so fiercely that he was almost knocked into the pool.

On the ride to the reception, Daisy gently kissed Tracey, "I'm so lucky to have found you."

"Me too," he responded. Truthfully, he was more grateful that she agreed to marry him or even become his girlfriend. He was always surprised that she stayed in his life.

"You know," she mused as she placed her head on his shoulders, "I wish other people would like realize their feelings for one another and do something about it."

Tracey automatically thought about Ash and Misty. He responded gently, "I know dear, but there are things that can't be forced." He glanced over at his wife. She bit her lip and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He asked '"what?"

"I totally have an idea."

"Oh?"

"All you have to do is like mention true love in your toast, and mention that you were scared to ask me out. Then maybe they will have courage to be honest about their feelings," she explained rapidly like a teacher assigning homework once the bell rang.

Tracey had a feeling that Daisy had watched too many romantic comedies in her life time. He didn't want to let her down. He sighed and replied, "Daisy, I don't know. I'm not great with words." He kissed her forehead gently.

She looked up and suggested, "Like just speak from the heart." She grabbed his hand and pulled her body closer to his. She sat on her feet so she was leaning over him in the car. She whispered in his ear, "I know you can do this." The car came to a halt, and they were at the location for the reception.

The reception was held at a nearby park. Circular tables were covered in baby blue tablecloths with a vase of pink roses for the centerpiece. A canopy stood over the couple's table. There was a slight breeze, and there was a large gazebo for dancing. Guests had already found their seats and were waiting eagerly for the bride and groom. When Tracey and Daisy exited the car, the guest applauded them. They danced together at the gazebo. Ash and Misty toasted them and mentioned "what a great couple they are" and how the couple "balanced one another out."

Then Tracey stood up and clinked his fork against the glass. He looked down nervously at his wife and cleared his throat before speaking. "Umm…I'm not great at speeches, but my wife insisted and I'd like to start my marriage on a high note." He paused as the guests quietly laughed. He continued, "If you had asked me a year and a half ago if I would be married to her, I would have told you that she probably wouldn't keep me around that long. In fact, I am amazed that I am here right now. Asking Daisy out was the scariest thing I would ever do, but I'm so happy that I did. I wouldn't be this happy without her.

"I have to thank Misty for introducing us and helping Daisy plan this amazing wedding. I am extremely lucky to have you for a sister-in-law. Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum, you have given me so much relationship advice namely 'don't worry so much'. Thank you both for your time and help. I know nothing about women, and you tried so hard to teach me. Ash, you are like my brother, and I am so glad you stood by my side today. Last and most importantly, Daisy, you bring out the best in me. You make me into a stronger and more confident man. I love you so much, and I am so happy that I get to spend my future with you."

Daisy wiped the tears from her eyes before kissing Tracey. Ash stared blankly at Misty. "That was one heck of a speech," he said. He honestly didn't know what to say.

She took a sip of water and nodded. "Yeah," she responded. She noticed James wiping the tears from his eyes and muttering about how Jessie would look lovely in a wedding dress.

"Is that James?" Ash asked as Violet walked over to the former Team Rocket member.

"Yeap," Misty responded.

Meanwhile, Delia was raving about the speech and the wedding. "It was just so lovely," she exclaimed. The yellow sundress and her sunny demeanor seemed all too fitting for the location. For some odd reason, Delia reminded Pr. Oak of a blossom.

"Yes, I'm very happy for Tracey," Pr. Oak said. He remembered Tracey mentioning the fear of rejection, and he was certain the fear haunted him whenever he was around Delia. He reminded himself that Tracey was never Daisy's teacher, and Tracey's subliminal advice did not apply to his relationship with Ash's mother.

While various people struggled to accept Tracey's words, they left an impact. Violet was overheard calling James "a total cutie" and left him dumbfounded. As time would tell, Professor Oak, Ash, Misty, and Brock were called to be a bit more honest with their feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to truch28 and Ready to fly for the reviews. So this chapter is the last, and I hope it ties everything together. If you have a particular pairing that you'd like me to write about, I do take requests. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic.**

Rose, who was previously complimenting the bride on the wedding, approached Brock. She noticed that he was sitting alone, and she took the liberty to sit beside him. She smiled and said, "It's a lovely day for a wedding." At first, Brock thought she was thinking aloud by the gentle tone of her voice; however, she was looking at him when she spoke.

Unable to control himself around a pretty girl, he began rambling "It's such a beautiful day, almost as beautiful as you, Rose. I would love to marry-" He was abruptly shut off by Rose's hand covering Brock's mouth.

"I will only let go until you calm down. You shouldn't say things that you mean a year from now," Rose said as she removed his hand. Brock nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," he said as he gently took her hand in his, "I needed to hear that."

"You're quite welcome," she replied. She stood up and outstretched her hand. "I actually came over to ask you to dance."

Brock took her hand and responded, "I would love to." He asked her what she did for a living as a meowth dodged their feet.

The mouth passed Delia Ketchum, Pr. Oak, and Tracey in deep conversation. "I'm just so happy for you," Delia gushed, "and I can't wait to get to know Daisy."

"Thank you," Tracey responded. "I hope she adjusts well to Pallet Town. It's a smaller town that what she is used to."

Tracey noticed the Professor stare longingly at his next door neighbor. He had known Pr. Oak had carried a torch for Ash's mom for a long time, and he felt he should help his mentor. "You know, Daisy saw you two sitting together at the reception and thought you were married," he said lightheartedly. Delia blushed and bit her bottom lip, and Pr. Oak's face turned as red as the cheeks of a Pikachu.

Daisy bounced over and grabbed Tracey's arm. "Dance with me," she commanded. He followed obediently and waved to the Professor. For a moment, the neighbors stood across from one another without a word. Delia uncomfortably shifted her weight on one foot to the other.

"I may understand why Daisy is under the impression that we are married," Pr. Oak said nervously.

"Oh?" Delia inquired.

He replied as if he was giving a lecture, "Daisy had never met us before, and we are quite close to one another. I don't look incredibly older than my age, and an age gap isn't unheard of. Besides, we act natural around one another."

Delia nodded and replied cheerfully, "I'm sure you would make a great husband." She locked arms with him as they decided to take a stroll around the park. They passed James holding Meowth by the scruff of his collar.

"Meowth, you shouldn't be here," James hissed as Violet watched them.

"Jimmy! It's really you," Meowth exclaimed in a Brooklyn accent.

"He can talk!?" Violet gasped.

"Who's da' girl?" Meowth asked as James placed Meowth in Violet's arms.

"I'm Violet Waterflower, the model actress. I can't like believe that you are a talking pokemon. This would be huge for Daisy's movie," Violet gushed as she stroked Meowth's head.

"Meowth, you can't just crash a wedding even if you do work for Team Rocket. What are you doing here?" James demanded as he put his hands on his waist. Meowth looked at the table of food behind James and pointed.

"Come on, Jimmy. Ya' know Jessie can't cook, and I'm starving'," Meowth replied as his stomach growled. James sighed as Violet put Meowth down. James grabbed a paper plate and put a cupcake, some bread, and cheese on it. Meowth began scarfing down the food and burped. Meowth wiped his mouth with his arm. "I wish you would come back," Meowth said.

James knelt down beside Meowth and sighed. "Even if I wanted to come back, I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be able to face her. I have a good life now, and I have good people in it," he said as if he was speaking to a child.

"But we care about you," Meowth replied.

"She doesn't love me, and she was my life. Besides, I have an opportunity to make something of my life," James answered as Violet gently touched his shoulder. She could feel him shake as if he was crying.

Meowth nodded. He knew the pain that had plagued his friend's heart. He gave James a hug. "I'll talk to her, buddy." Meowth scampered off and left Violet to console a hysterical James.

Ash and Misty watched the scene from behind a tree. "James was in love with Jesse? Eww," Ash said as he cringed at the thought of Team Rocket being overtly romantic.

"Well, you can't spend all their time together and not develop feelings," Misty said as she met Ash's dark brown eyes.

"I guess you're right, Misty," Ash agreed. "Hey, this is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Ash?"

"I…I love you," he said, "I really do. I don't want to leave today without telling you. My journey is almost over, but I… love you."

Misty flung her arms around Ash's neck, "You big dummy, I love you too."

Ash looked at his feet. "I'm returning to my journey. If you can wait until I return, we can spend some more time together."

"What about while you're gone?"

"I promise to call you whenever I get to a pokemon center and write to each other all the time," Ash suggested.

Before they could continue their conversation, Daisy's voice was amplified by a microphone. "Single ladies gather round!"

She had a bouquet of pink roses and smiled. She turned around and tossed the bouquet. Although Lily and Violet scrambled to catch the flowers. The bouquet landed in the arms of Delia Ketchum. Tracey had to hide his laughter as Brock grinned knowingly at Ash.

"What's the big deal? She just caught a bunch of flowers," Ash said with a casual shrug.

Ash would not find out what the big deal was until he returned home. He discovered that Delia was engaged to Pr. Oak. Although Misty worried about Ash during his journey, they managed to sustain a relationship. He often visited Misty in Cerulean city and trained his water pokemon with Misty's. During the wedding, Brock learned that Rose studied the regenerative power of grass pokemon. She is trying to make a medicine for other pokemon through research; thus, the future pokemon doctor has someone to work beside. Meowth eventually spoke to Jesse, and they are looking for James. As for Tracey and Daisy, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
